Tasuku Ryuenji
by Mara390
Summary: Tasuku Ryuenji es un combatiente de Buddy muy reconocido, se cree que se conoce todo de él, o eso creen... Fem Tasuku
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy latina, ¡por favor, no me lancen tomates!, pero, bueno, la idea me estaba torturando, ¡hasta en los sueños!, así que ¡por favor disfruten!**

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, todo porque un niñato de primaria habla de más, estaría descansando tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenía todo planeado, pero, ¿que hace aquel?, ¡mete su bocaza y lo arruina todo!- dijo una chica mirando el cielo, sencillamente esto no se lo había esperado ni en sus más alocados sueños.

_Flashback_

' _Tasuku Ryuenji, famoso por su de habilidad en las peleas Buddyfight, también ser parte de la policía Buddy, considerado un genio, se encuentra en estos momentos en una pelea contra un criminal, en estos momentos nadie ha podido vencerlo, ¿Este s__erá el fin de sus victorias_? cuestionaba una reportera en un helicoptero admirando la batalla.

-Te doy 2 opciones, puedes venir conmigo tranquilamente, o, tener una pelea Buddyfight conmigo-sonreía, ese _chico_ de pelo azul, era _el_ tal llamado Tasuku Ryuenji,_  
_

\- ¡Pelearé _mocoso_, ya lo verás ¡te ganaré! - replicó aquel hombre, quien ya había activado su tablero

-Ay, ¿porqué no sencillamente se rinden y vienen conmigo, me ahorrarían mucho tiempo-murmuró aquel _chico_ que en esos momentos, se encontraba de lo más _aburrido,_ dio sin suspiro y dijo:

\- ¡De acuerdo! - sonrió y activo su tablero diciendo-¡Reúnase mis dragones! ¡Dragonic Force Luminize!

**Tasuku -**Criminal****

**Vidas**

**10-10 **

-Alzad la bandera- dijeron los 2 al unísono

-Dragón World- dijo viendo como su compañero Jack alzaba la bandera

-Generic World °- dijo el criminal viendo a Tasuku

-Ok, ¡tomaré el primer turno!- dijo Tasuku viendo al criminal

-¡Llamo a Jackknife a la derecha!- dijo

-¡Ataco con Jackknife!- dijo y apunto al criminal

-Termina mi turno

**Tasuku - Criminal**

**2° turno**

**Vidas**

**10-7**

**Monstruos**

**Jacknife-Derecha **

-De acuerdo _niño_, ¡verás que te derrotaré!

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

_-_ Y.. ¿ya tienen los datos?- pregunta un hombre con gafas

-No, señor- dice un hombre de cabello café

-Descuida, en un momento te paso los datos- dijo una señora rubia

-Listo- dijo el mismo señor

_En la pelea..._

_-Tasuku- _escuchó en su auricular- _Este criminal usa un mazo defensivo, por eso debes terminar rápido con la pelea, sino, las cosas se van a poner feas._

**Tasuku- Criminal**

**6° turno**

**Vidas**

**5- 3**

**Monstruos compañeros**

**Jackknife-Derecha Combat Unit, Guardian Rook- Centro**

**Jahmard dragón-Izquierda **

-Lo capto- dijo Tasuku - ¡Ataca Jackknife!- señalo a su oponente con una espada_  
_

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo Jackknife, y lo que hizo fue atacar destruyendo al monstruo Combat Unit, Guardian Rook

-¡Listo!, ahora... ¡Impact Card!- sonrió y alzo su carta-

En ese momento una garra de dragón grande llega, toma una espada y se alza.

El combatiente Tasuke sonríe y dice:

-¡Gargantua Punisher!- dicho esto ataco al criminal, venciéndolo

**Tasuku- Criminal**

**Vidas**

**5-0**

-Listo- dijo eso, con los brazos cruzados mirando al criminal

-_Buen trabajo, Tasuku-_ escucho en su auricular- _Puedes ya irte_-

-¿En serio comandante I?, quiero decir ¿No cree que es algo temprano, más de lo usual?- pregunta muy extrañado

-_Si Tasuku, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, la señora Stella te acompañará-_ dicho esto, trago saliva en seco

-..¿S...tella?- pregunto tartamudo- ¿No puede ser Mr. Takihara?- pregunto algo esperanzado

-_No, bueno, en realidad si, pero..., Stella lleva ya un tiempo pidiendo eso, y Mr. Takihara no creo que pueda todo el tiempo, además, ya es hora de que pases tiempo con ella- _al escuchar eso, no pudo sentirse peor

-Ay rayos, pues, tiene razón Comandante I, creo que si- contesto cortesmente, pese que en el fondo se negaba rotundamente a esa orden

_-De acuerdo, entonces ven a la base enseguida- _dicho esto, escucho como colgaban

-¡Jack!- llamo a su compañero- ¡terminó nuestro turno!- al decir esto , pudo ver como su compañero se acercaba

-En serio, ¿por qué muy temprano?- pregunto su compañero extrañado

-Porque tengo tarea que hacer- al ver como su compañero no se conformaba suspiró y añadió- Igualmente, pasaré la tarde con...- hizo una pausa y continuo-... Stella.

Cuando dijo eso, su dragón ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, pero después al entender que iba a pasar, no pudo evitar tragarse su risa, y lo único que atino a hacer es decir:

-Mejor vayámonos al auto- cuando dijo eso, Tasuku pudo notar las risas que se aguantaba Jack, con un movimiento de mano lo ignoró, y se fue a la patrulla, al llegar, miro a Jack, suspiro, y al entrar al auto, llamo a Jack a su forma de tarjeta, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y se marcho a la base.

_En la base..._

-Ay, neh, Tasu... ahh, no se como llamarte, ¿cómo quieres que te llame linda?- pregunto Stella mirando a aquella niña con una sonrisa

En efecto, delante de Stella se encontraba una chica linda de cabello corto de color azul, con una falda que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, una blusa con un listón rojo, calcetines blancos y zapatos blancos, llevaba un sombrero que evitaba que se viera su flequillo y sus ojos

-Puedes llamarme como desees- dijo, con una voz algo melodiosa, evitando el contacto visual

-Whoa, pocas veces oigo tu voz, entonces- la mujer puso un dedo en su boca pensando en como llamar a la niña- ¡AH!, ¡ya sé!, te llamaré en estos momentos Asuka, pues no queremos que sepan que eres _el_ famoso Tasuku Ryenji ¿no?

Cuando dijo eso, movió su cabeza dándole la razón a Stella, cuando acabo, alzo sus ojos, revelando así sus ojos particulares, de un color carmesí.

* * *

**Esto significan los datos de pelea, si se confunden:**

Peleador- Peleador

Número de turno

Vidas

Monstruos compañeros°

Nombre de tarjeta- Donde se encuentra (Centro, derecha o izquierda)

°Monstruos compañeros es la traducción al español de los Buddy Monsters, lo puse, para que los lectores de habla inglesa, si usan el Traductor de Google no se confundiera. ¡Si quieren lo cambio!

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien, me gustaría saber si estoy bien con los datos de las peleas, pues, no soy una muy buena jugadora de Buddyfight, ¡el próximo capitulo continuará el Flashback!, ¡y que bueno si alguien espera con ansias, subiré la continuación!, ¡ Y si a nadie le gusto la idea, que se aguante, porque aún así habrá conti!, espero reviews, y sino ponen..., ¡pues no pasa nada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, soy yo otra vez, estoy muy inspirada con esta historia, curiosamente, cuando publico una nueva historia, me viene mucha inspiración, quien sabe porque, lo malo es que es un círculo vicioso y no puedo esperar a terminar al menos 5 capítulos a mis historias, y después no se me ocurre nada, ¡es horrendo!, pero, ¡les dejo este capítulo!, ¡y ya dejo de decir cosas que no tiene nada que ver con el fic!**

* * *

_Continuación de flashback_

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¡ASUKA!- grito una mujer rubia (la alabada señora Stella), mirando aparadores de unas tiendas.

En estos momentos una chica de cabello algo largo de color azul, se encontraba muy,... pero muy avergonzada, e intentaba ocultarse en su sombrero, o, al menos, cubrirse la cara.

Odiaba esa situaciones, agarró un mechón de uno de sus cabellos, y empezó a enredar su dedo índice de su mano derecha en el , esa era una manía que debía quitarse, cuando estaba muy incomoda o inconforme con algo o una situación hacía eso, en serio debía quitarse esa manía, alguien podía mal pensar que estaba coqueteando, o, alguien podría averiguar sus debilidades. Podía solucionarlo contándolo , pero lamentablemente no la dejaban, así que lo recogía con pinzas que eran del mismo color de sus cabellos.

Esa chica, era _¡el mismísimo Tasuku Ryuenji!_, en realidad, era una niña, aunque, todas las personas creían otras cosas por 2 razones, la primera era que en realidad, su nombre era _Tasuka, _sin embargo, por su primer arresto, el cual había sido un hombre conocido como 'Tarea de dragón', y, por la gran similitud de su nombre con la de el, y un descuido de una secretaría, lo pusieron mal; la otra razón era...

-¡ASUKA!, ¡Ven aquí!- se escucho el 'tranquilo' llamado de la mujer rubia a lo lejos.

Suspiró, y cumplió esa orden al menos, gracias a ese llamado, pudo evitar recordar la segunda razón, que, aunque no fuera algo muy complicado, había sido originado por algo que, pese a que ya pasaron los años, dejó una marca que no podía olvidar, una que había cambiado su vida para siempre...

Dio otro suspiro y fue corriendo junto a la mujer

_Unos minutos más tarde..._

-Creo que es suficiente ¿no crees?- preguntó la señora Stella

Nuestra querida protagonista abrió los ojos grandemente, y después internamente se pregunto ¿suficiente?, ah no, lo que habían hecho fue ir a todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial, y estuvieron probándose ropa, especialmente ella, ¡eso es suficiente!, ¡eso es más que suficiente!, ¿que haría con tanta ropa?, y, ¡rayos!, no entendía a la moda, es decir, ¿por qué estar a la vanguardia, cuándo lo único que haces es copiar a los demás?, es decir, ¿no que las personas decían del toque único, y de otras cosas?, ¿no qué el estilo según era propio y único?, tal vez estaba equivocada, pero, en serio, le era tan complicado, que no sabía que elegir, su cotidiano atuendo consistia en blusa, pantalón y alguna que otra falda, pero, solo cuando estaba disfrazada.

-Asuka, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Stella, al ver que la joven no le estaba respondiendo

-Mmmmh, ¡oh!, sí estoy bien, me parece que ya es suficiente- sonrió y ladeó la cabeza

-Ah, de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si comemos aquí?, ya cuando lleguemos a casa, nada más nos cambiamos y dormimos, ¿a qué no es una buena idea?- dijo la señora Stella

Tasuka puso un dedo en su boca, y miro hacia arriba pensativa, la idea no era mala, además, así dormiría más, y no tendría cocinar, se turnaban, es decir, había alguien que se quedaba con ella y tenían un calendario donde decían que días iba cocinar cada uno, aunque, comúnmente no se cumplían esos turnos y ella era la que terminaba cocinando, no es que no le gustará cocinar, sencillamente estaba cansada por las caminatas , pues habían recorrido mucho, era una excelente idea-

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo después de razonar

-¡Bien!, haber, mmmh, ¡ya sé!, se donde podemos comer- al escuchar eso, Tasuka cerró sus ojos esperando que estuviera ella equivocada y no dijera la otra frase que comúnmente se escuchaba después de ese tono de voz

-Está un poco lejos, así que ¡vamos, vamos!- lo había dicho, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la arrastraban, suspiró, e intentó seguir el ritmo de la caminata de la mujer, pero con trabajo llegaba a un metro de distancia de la mujer rubia

_Unos minutos más tarde_

Suspiró, y miró a su alrededor, no podía creer que estaba en esa situación, la cual era común para niños de 4 años.

Lo que había pasado básicamente es que, no encontraba a Stella, la había perdido de vista. En realidad, ella caminaba atrás de la mujer, cuando se tropieza y se cae, se paró, y había desaparecido por completo. Para colmo, no conocía el centro comercial, lo único que sabía era que el nombre del establecimiento donde irían, pero no sabía como llegar, rayos, debía mejorar su condición física, no, ¡debía salir más!, pero, ¡¿cómo saldría si con trabajo salía a asistir a la escuela?!, con su trabajo, corría muchos riesgos, era un milagro que estuviera ahí, no, era un milagro que estuviera viva.

-Mi vida es un asco- dijo cerrando sus ojos, bajando la cabeza, se quedó así un rato, hasta que sintió un escalofrío, y alzo su mirada. viendo como un chico estaba corriendo a su dirección.

Dolor fue lo primero que sintió después, el chico corría muy rápido, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había llegado donde ella estaba, y, si apenas se había dado cuenta que llegaba, y el chico tampoco lo había notado, y chocaron, Tasuka cayó sentada, mientras que el chico logró equilibrarse y se quedó parado.

-¡AH!,lo siento mucho ¡estoy apu...!- el chico por alguna razón, no terminó la frase, y nadie hizo nada en medio de un silencio incomodo, hasta que Tasuka se atrevió a romper el hielo y dijo:

-Etto, disculpa, pero ¿me ayudas a pararme?- preguntó mirando al suelo

El chico que se había quedado callado, pues se había quedado mirándola fijamente ya que le parecía muy familiar, al escuchar la pregunta rápidamente volvió al mundo, y, muy avergonzado le dijo:

-¡AH!, perdona, un momento yo te ayudo- al terminar la frase tendió su mano y Tasuka la agarró, con el apoyo del chico se paró, al hacerlo sonrió y al recordar lo que había pasado, inmediatamente después se inclinó y dijo:

-¡Le agradezco por haberme levantado!...!- se sonrojó de vergüenza al saber que, no tenía la más remota idea de quien la había ayudado

-¡Supongo que quieres saber mi nombre! ¿no?- dijo el chico, Tasuka movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo dándole la razón al chico

-Bueno, entonces yo soy ¡Sol Banchou!- dijo el chico, causando solo confusión a nuestra protagonista,la cual la interpretó ladeando la cabeza a la derecha, ¡claro!, ocultando sus ojos con su largo cabello azul

Cuando el 'Sol Banchou' vio que la chica ladeaba la cabeza, pudo entender que la estaba confundiendo, así que enseguida le aclaró todo

-Bueno, veo que fue mala idea decírtelo porque estás confundida ¿no?- de nuevo, Tasuka le dio la razón al chico con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡Entonces te diré mi nombre! ¡mi nombre es Gao Mikado!, ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó el chico, haciendo que a Tasuka se le helará la sangre, aún con su flequillo tapando sus ojos de ese color extravagante, de un suave carmín

* * *

**¡Lo siento!, jejeje, el sentido de moda de Tasuka es casi igual al mío, ¡mi armario está lleno de pantalones y blusas!, no me gustan las faldas, solo la uso para la escuela, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que está de moda en estos momentos, ¡es muy cambiante, como la tecnología!, pero, dejemos de hablar de mi sentido horrendo de la moda, les dejo con la historia, que tengan un buen fin de semana, y, les digo, que estoy llena de ideas, subiré el próximo capítulo, algún día de estos ¡disfruten de la vida!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! perdón por tardar tanto, pero tenía asuntos que atender y hasta ahora actualizo, ¡perdónenme y disfruten!**

* * *

_Continuación de flashback_

Miraba de un lado a otro, esperaba que alguien viniera a salvarla de está situación, como un caballero que salva a la princesa, bueno, esa comparación había sido muy, como decirlo, fantástica, y ella no era una de las chicas que esperaba el príncipe azul, es decir, ¿para qué esperarlo?, ¿por qué no sencillamente las mujeres se salvaban a sí mismas?, sacudió su cabeza, ¡genial!, sus ideas de igualdad entre hombres y mujeres no la ayudaban en nada, más bien, la confundían más.

-Etto...disculpa, pero ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?, o, ¿es qué no tienes?-pregunto de nuevo el chico pelirrojo que era Gao Mikado.

Miraba de un lado al otro intentando encontrar alguna de manera de salir de esa situación hasta que, como maná caído del cielo, se acordó de su nombre falso, e, igual, de una escuela que se llamaba... ¿cómo?, era, algo así como, a, a, a, ¡Aibo!.

-¡Ah!, perdóname, mi nombre es Asuka Aibo, es un honor conocerte- dijo la chica , haciendo una reverencia

-¡Genial!, había pensado que eras tartamuda. dijo el chico, haciendo levantar una ceja de desconcierto a la chica

-¿Tartamuda?, no te ofendas, pero creo que quieras decir sordomuda ¿no?- dijo la chica

-¡Ah!, era eso, perdón me confundo muy seguido- dijo Gao, poniendo una mano atrás de su cabeza en sus cabellos negros y rojos, cerrando sus ojos, dándole una sonrisa, después, abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba mirando el suelo, y se sorprendió, esa muchacha le era familiar, pero , lamentablemente no se acordaba de quien, después un fugaz pensamiento le cruzo en su cabeza, ¿acaso era...?

-Oye, se que esto es muy raro pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Tasuka, mirando el suelo jugando con sus dedos

**-**¡Claro!, solo dime- sonrió el chico

-Es que yo,...mmmh... yo...- le era muy vergonzoso pedir lo que necesitaba

Gao lo único que podía hacer era ver a la chica, como se avergonzaba, y..., escuchar su voz, que por alguna extraña razón le sonaba de una manera... ¿melodiosa?, definitivamente había perdido la cordura, suspiró, e inspecciono a la chica en frente de él, se sorprendió, ahora que se fijaba atentamente pudo darse cuenta que la chica era más pequeña que él, pudo calcular que, tendría de 9 a 11 años.

-Eh... es que yo, no salgo muy seguido, estaba con mi...mi...mi...- repetía esa última palabra una y otra vez, no sabía como llamar a Stella

-¿Tu madre, o padre?- intentó adivinar

Al escuchar eso, oculto sus ojos en su flequillo, y pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta, apretó su mandíbula , pese que ya había pasado el tiempo, no podía creer que aún guardaba esa ira.

-No, no- dijo la chica

Le entro mucha curiosidad, y, sin pensar en las consecuencias, le preguntó:

-Disculpa, pero, ¿porqué no los llamamos?, así te van a recoger- dijo el chico

-No, no podrías- dijo la chica

-Y... ¿por qué no?- insistió Gao

-Por..., razones que prefiero no decir- le dijo mirándolo como si quisiera lanzarle rayos

-De acuerdo chica rara- le dijo

-De acuerdo, chico sol- le dijo

-Ok, no haré caso a eso que me dijiste, sencillamente dime el favor y ya- dijo el chico cortante

Dio un largo suspiro,se armó de valor y le dijo:

-Perdón, no debí haber respondido así, sólo que..., no me gusta hablar del tema

La miró de reojo, y, en el rostro de la chica pudo ver que, aparte de estar enojada, en su cara se presentaba un sentimiento de... ¿tristeza?, no podía decirlo con seguridad, a lo mejor sólo lo imaginaba, si, eso debía ser.

-Bueno, como te dijo no salgo mucho, y, estaba con una colega, ella y yo íbamos a creo la zona de comida, pero me caí, la perdí, y no se como llegar ¿tu podrías llevarme hasta allí?- dijo Asuka

-¿Era eso? ¡Claro! ¡No hay problema!, pero, antes, hazme un favor- dijo Gao

-¿Eh?, no es malo ¿verdad?- preguntó Asuka

-No

-¿Y vergonzoso?

-Tampoco

-¿Molesto?

-No

-¿Inaudito?

-No

-¿Trabajoso?

-No, por cierto, ¿para qué me preguntas tanto?- preguntó ya hartó

-Para saber si te puedo hacer el favor

-¿No sería más fácil escuchar y luego decir si o no?

-Tal vez

\- Tal vez, pero, en serio, es solo un favor y, de verdad no es nada malo- dijo Gao

-Bien, si tu lo dices- dijo Asuka de mala gana

-Verás es que tú..., bueno tu eres muy parecida a alguien y pues...- se entrecortaba, no podía hablar

-Solo di...- no pudo continuar, sintió como alguien le abrazaba por detrás

-¡ASUKA!, ¡no hagas eso de nuevo me vas a dar un infarto!- dijo Stella

Tasuku no sabía que decir, le había dado un tic en el ojo, a veces pensaba que ella era mucho más madura que su compañera Stella. El chico que la acompañaba nada más pudo ver la escena extrañado, es decir ¿cuándo veías que una mujer de unos 20 años abrazaba a una chica de 11 años, mientras la niña se quedaba callada y con una actitud más madura que la suya?

-Stella, Stella, no... respiro- dijo con dificultad

-¡Ah!, cuanto lo siento, oye, ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó Stella

-¿El?, se llama Gao Mikado- dijo Asuka señalándolo

-¿Gao Mikado?, ese niño, dejo un mensaje a Tasuku Ryuenji- dijo Stella

-¿En serio?, pero, Stella, creo que lo mejor sería ya irnos- dijo Asuka

-Cierto, bueno chico, ¡te agradezco que no dejarás que esta niña se perdiera!- dijo Stella

-Sí, yo igual te agradezco, por cierto, ¿te importa si después te hago ese favor?, estoy algo cansada- dijo Asuka

-Ah, si no importa, bueno... ¡oh rayos! ¡ya me tengo que ir!, bueno ¡nos vemos chica rara!- gritó el chico ya de lejos

_Ya después en el auto_

-¡Asuka!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mí?- reprendió Stella mientras manejaba

-Para serte sincera, nunca- dijo la niña, causando una mirada de reprimenda

-¡Claro que lo he hecho!, cuando estábamos en el cuartel ¿verdad?- dijo/ pregunto Stella

-No, me dijiste que me llamarías Asuka, no me diste la advertencia- dijo la niña, sonriendo por la satisfacción de haber puesto a Stella en esa situación vergonzosa

\- Ehhh, bueno era obvio eso- dijo Stella

-Si, lo era, pero ¿cómo crees que tú que corriera mientras tu me soltabas y me dejabas atrás? ¡Para colmo mío tuve que decirle mi situación a ese niño! ¡que vergüenza!- dijo Asuka

-Ehh, tienes razón, me has dejado como tonta..., pero, me gustaría decirte el mensaje que me pidió comunicártelo- exclamó con seriedad Stella

Suspiro, sentía que esto no iba a acabar bien, al menor, no para ella- De acuerdo, entre más rápido lo sepa mejor- dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- Ehh, y te aviso que ya lo comentamos con Takihara, el Comandante I, y, por supuesto yo, ya que somos los que se encargan de ti principalmente- dijo con seriedad, mucho más que antes

Abrió los ojos y se echó para atrás en el asiento del auto, esto no iba a acabar mal, iba a acabar **peor** de lo que había imaginado segundos atrás

-Verás, tu estudias la preparatoria, vas a una de las más prodigiosas de la nación, y también del mundo, así que tu educación es de excelencia, a pesar de que eres una genio Budyfighter, eres excelente en otras áreas, me atrevo a decir a todas, pero...- paró por un momento para meditar

Esto no iba a acabar bien, lo sabía, pero se estaba hartando, quería saber a que se enfrentaría, nadie sabía que estudiaba la preparatoria, nada más sabían que era un genio de 13 años que era policía y lo conocían como Tasuku Ryuenji, de ahí en fuera, no había algún otro detalle.

\- Pero... no hay de que preocuparse Stella, tengo una beca completa, y si la pierdo hay otras que me ofrecen las becas ¿no?, no voy a detener mi...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Stella la interrumpió.

-No, no te quitaron la beca, y si seguirás estudiando,pero, con nuevos compañeros, es que, acordamos y pensamos que, bueno sería muy buena idea quitarte tanta presión, y los directores de la preparatoria pensaron que si te saltabas algunos proyectos estaría bien y que no sería necesario volver a la preparatoria porque apenas tienes 11 años, y, el chico pidió que visitarás su escuela, así que...- de nuevo otra pausa

-¡Por favor Stella! ¡necesito saber ya que está pasando!- dijo completamente harta.

Dio un gran suspiro y le dijo - De ahora en adelante serás la sobrina del director de la academia Aibo, Asuka Aibo, estudiante de 5° año, transferida de Kioto- dijo corrido, rápido, pero entendible.

Silencio, después al volver a su casa, fue directo a su cuarto, saco a Jackknife, se puso una almohada en la cara, y gritó.

_En la mañana siguiente..._

Una niña de cabello azul, lucía un conjunto sencillo de blusa y falda, con el cabello suelto, miraba la academia Aibo en frente, con un tic, y para sí misma se dijo:

-No puedo creerlo, todo porque un niñato de primaria habla de más, estaría descansando tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenía todo planeado, pero, ¿que hace aquel?, ¡mete su bocaza y lo arruina todo!- dijo una chica mirando el cielo, sencillamente esto no se lo había esperado ni en sus más alocados sueños.

Con un gran suspiro se interno a la escuela, ocultando con su flequillo sus ojos carmín, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta del secreto que guardaban...

* * *

**Advertencia: Los personajes del fic, no serán tal cual están en la serie, algunos pueden cambiar (un ejemplo de esto es Asuka que tiene 11 años y es mujer) y otras veces habrá escenas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia, aunque, advierto también de que tal vez haya spoilers. **

**¡Así!, no se si se confundieron en este capítulo, pero como no conozco detalladamente el sistema educativo japonés ni el estadounidense (población que verá mi fic más veces), les explico el sistema educativo mexicano, el cual se basa mi historia.**

**Para empezar, hay aproximadamente 6 niveles educativos (hasta donde yo se) que son:**

**-Kinder**

**-Primaria**

**-Secundaria**

**-Preparatoria (Bachillerato)**

**-Universidad**

**-Posgrado**

**No se estudian corrido, cada vez que terminas un nivel te gradúas (si te fue bien en el año) y pasas al siguiente nivel. En EUA según se, en la 'hight school' te vas directo a la universidad, la hight school abarca (en el sistema mexicano) lo que es la primaria, secundaria y bachiller. Pero en México no lo estudias corrido, por eso uso preparatoria, y no grado superior.**

**Con eso espero que si se confundieron hayan aclarado dudas, y sino, pues lo lamento, ya hagánmelo saber ¡espero que les haya gustado! Hay unos datos por ahí que explicaré el próximo capítulo, ahora sí ¡Matta-ne!**


End file.
